


That Makes Me Your Dad

by pebbles403



Series: Unfaithfully [10]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pebbles403/pseuds/pebbles403
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Lacie's kids push the relationship between her and Patrick farther?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Makes Me Your Dad

That Makes Me Your Dad 

 

Yes I know I'm not the one who made someone so beautiful as you. 

 

In the weeks following their little road trip, Patrick had been trying to help Lacie deal with her grief. She was getting better, but he could tell she was still hurting. He had gotten her to start playing her violin again, so that was a start. They were staying at his house more often too. So maybe it shouldn't have come as a surprise when her kids said something that would change everything. 

Lacie was at work while Patrick had the kids at his apartment. They were playing in Declan's room while Patrick was in the living room texting Lacie. He was so wrapped up in the conversation he was having with his girlfriend that he didn't hear the kids come out of Declan's room. 

"Daddy! Can everyone stay over tonight?" 

"We probably should ask Lacie first buddy." 

"Then let's go ask her!" Max said excitedly. 

Patrick chuckled and got them bundled up. They hopped in a cab and went to the record store to see Lacie. She was alphabetizing some vinyl when they all came inside. Patrick walked up to Lacie and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. 

"Hey sugar. How's work going?" 

"It's good. Slow today." 

"Mommy!" Both Prue and Max ran to her and wrapped their arms around her legs. 

"Hi babies! How has your day been with Patrick and Declan?" 

"It's been good." 

Declan walked up to her and hugged her legs looking up at her. "Miss Lacie, do you want to stay at the house tonight?" 

Lacie smiled, "So you want Max and Prue to stay the night again?" 

Declan giggled, "Yeah but I want you to stay too." 

Lacie looked at Patrick who was smiling. "I guess me and the kids can spend the night. How about you guys get back to the apartment, and I meet you there after I get off work in an hour." 

"Sounds good to me baby girl. I'll get these rugrats home and we'll see you there." He said as he kissed her. 

She hugged him tightly before he left with the kids. After they had walked out of the store, she immersed herself in her work, in hopes of making the last part of her shift go faster. Once she was off work, she called Billie. 

“Hey bitch.” 

“Hey hag. Me and the kids are gonna spend the night at Patrick’s place tonight.” 

“Damn girl, that’s the fourth time this week. Why don’t you just move in already?” 

“I can’t do that Billie.” 

“Why not? The kids love being there as much as you do. I know Patrick wouldn’t mind.” 

“How could I do that in good conscience knowing that I’d be leaving you with all of the bills at your place?” 

“Uh, maybe you haven’t noticed, but I do have a boyfriend who lives here too.” 

“Oh trust me, I’ve noticed. I’m surprised that I haven’t had to give the sex talk because of you two yet.” 

“We’re not discussing my sex life Lacie. I mean it though, why don’t you talk to Patrick about moving in with him?” 

“You don’t think it’s too soon?” 

“If anything, it’s overdue.” 

 

Lacie finished her conversation with Billie just as she got to Patrick’s door. She let herself in and was tackled by three children. Patrick came into the living room and chuckled. 

“Hey guys, let her get inside.” 

“Daddy got dinner ready for you miss Lacie!” Declan exclaimed. 

“Oh he did huh?” 

“It’s just Indian takeout.” Patrick said. 

“Sounds great babe. Hey after dinner, I need to talk to you; and before you get worried, it’s nothing bad. I promise.” 

Patrick looked relieved. “Well then, let’s get dinner done and over with then.” 

Once dinner was finished, left overs were put away and dishes had been cleaned, the kids all went to Declan’s room while Lacie and Patrick retreated to the living room. Cups of tea in their hands, they sat on the couch. Lacie turned to Patrick and looked at him seriously. 

“Patrick, where do you see us going?” 

“Well Lacie, I had hoped that eventually you and I could move in together and even get married someday if you wanted to. I love you and I’m here for as long as you want me.” 

“I’m glad you said that. I think, if the kids agree, that I’d like for us to move in together. I mean, me and the kids are already here all the time anyway.” 

Patrick grinned wide, “I’d love for us to do that!” 

 

The kids had been listening in on the entirety of the conversation. Prue looked at the boys with a big smile on her face. “Do you think that we’ll really move here? Cause that would be awesome!” 

“Yeah, then you two would be closer to being my brother and sister!” Declan said excitedly. 

The three of them ran into the living room jumping on Patrick and Lacie. Max got in Lacie's lap. 

“Are we moving in with Declan and daddy?” 

Lacie and Patrick looked at each other in shock. 

Patrick looked at Max. "Did you just call me daddy?" 

Max looked at his mother. "Did I do wrong?" 

"No baby boy you didn't, but why did you call Patrick daddy?" 

"Well isn't he like our daddy? He's always around, he's your boyfriend and well we think it would be cool to be family." 

"I mean I guess that sounds good, but don't you think that you should ask Patrick before you start calling him daddy?" 

"I don't mind if you don't Lacie." Patrick said quickly. 

"How about you kids run off to Declan's room while I talk to Patrick really quick." 

"Ok mommy." 

Lacie looked at Patrick seriously, "Trick, if you agree to this, you have to understand, I will not let my kids get hurt. I've never asked anything of you. All I'm asking now is that you will be there for them no matter what. Even if we don't work out. If they call you daddy, you can't back out on this." 

"Lace, I promise on my life that I would never hurt your children. I love them just like I love Declan. I couldn't imagine my life without them or you. I'm in this for the long haul, and i hope that you are too." 

Lacie smiled and hugged Patrick tightly. "That's all I needed to know. Kids, will you come back in here please?" 

The kids filed back into the living room. "Yes mommy?" Prue asked. 

"If you and Max want to, we're going to move here with Patrick and Declan." 

Both twins smiled, "Yaaaaaaay! We're moving in with Declan and daddy!" 

 

Four days after the daddy incident, Lacie was packing up the kids stuff while we and Billie were talking. 

“I’m so proud of you Lacie. Finally going after something you want.” 

“Thanks Billie. I’m so nervous right now. I’ve never had a serious relationship like this. What’s gonna happen if Patrick and I don’t work? What if he gets tired of me? What if-“ 

“Lacie. Shut the hell up. You know that man worships the ground you walk on. You know he loves your kids like they were his own.” 

“Oh, speaking of loving my kids like his own, I didn’t tell you what happened the other day.” 

“Spill bitch.” 

“Well when he and I were talking about living together, the kids were listening in from Declan’s room. Well Max called Patrick daddy.” 

"And what did Patrick say?" 

"He told the kids that he could call him daddy." 

"Awwwwww! That's so cute Lacie!" 

"Yeah. That's something else that worries me. What am I supposed to tell the kids about their birth father?" 

"I wouldn't say anything about that bastard unless they ask." 

"Yeah, but what if they ask about him? I can't really tell them that Caleb pretty much told me to get rid of them before they were born." 

"Well Lacie, that's something that you'll have to figure out on your own." 

The front door opened just then and Patrick came inside the apartment with Andy and all three kids. 

"Mommy! Daddy and uncle Andy took us to a studio! It was so cool. They were recording stuff and everything!" Max said excitedly. 

"Awesome! Did you two behave?" 

"They were little angels babe." Patrick said leaning down to kiss Lacie. 

Declan ran over and hugged Lacie. "Are you packing so you guys can come live with us miss Lacie?" 

"I sure am lil D. You guys wanna help?" 

"Sure!" All three kids chimed. 

"Well if you guys will help aunt Billie with your stuff, I'll go work on mine and we can get done faster." 

Lacie left the kids to pack their stuff with Billie and Andy. Patrick followed her into her room and started packing things into boxes neatly. 

"So are you excited sugar?" 

"Yeah. More nervous than excited though Trick." 

"Why are you nervous baby?" 

"Just worried about what might happen." 

"Lacie, we've been over this. I'm not going anywhere. I love you and I love those kids. I'll be damned if I let anything happen to them or you." 

"I know Trick, I'm just not used to someone keeping their word other than Billie. You couldn't pay that bitch to lie to someone." 

"I know, and if it takes the rest of my life, I'm going to make sure that you know that I'm not going anywhere." 

"Did you say things like this to Elisa?" 

Patrick sighed, "Elisa and I were doomed from the start. Everyone had all of these demands and expectations of us." 

"I get that. That's one reason why I try to not put demands on you. Well not when it comes to us. I expect you to live up to your word when it comes to my children though." 

"And I promise that I will be there for them and you Lacie. I love you guys." 

After two hours all of Lacie's things had been packed. 

"Damn sugar, you hardly have anything." 

"I know. My money goes to better things than me. I spend all my leftover money on my kids. They're by far more important than I am." 

"Baby, you're just as important as they are. If you're not taken care of properly, then they aren't either and you know it. You're just stubborn." 

Lacie smiled and rolled her eyes. "Let's go see if they're close to finished yet." 

They walked back to the kids' room and saw everyone asleep in the floor with everything packed up neatly in boxes stacked around them. 

"I guess we're spending one more night here." Lacie said chuckling. 

"I guess so." 

Patrick led Lacie back to her room and he sat on the bed, pulling her down onto his lap. 

"Lacie. I love you so much. I can't wait for you and the kids to be moved in." 

Lacie leaned into Patrick's embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm excited Trick. I'm still nervous though." 

"I know baby, but you've gotta trust me." 

"I do honey, but I just worry a lot." 

"Yes you do." 

Lacie yawned and Patrick laid her down and snuggled up next to her. They fell asleep clinging to each other like they were two souls drowning. 

 

The next morning Patrick and Lacie were pulled awake by the smell of breakfast. They got up and went into the dining room to be greeted by all three kids at the table, and Andy in the kitchen making breakfast. 

"Good morning you two sleepy-heads." Andy said smiling. 

Lacie rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat in Patrick's lap. "Morning Andy. Morning kids. Is everyone ready to move our stuff today?" 

The kids smiled. Andy put a large plate in front of Lacie and Patrick to share. 

"We've already got the kids stuff loaded into my car." Andy replied. 

"Great! After breakfast Patrick and I will put all of my things into my car." Lacie said as she fed Patrick a piece of vegan bacon. He smiled and kissed her. 

Andy rolled his eyes, but internally, he was extremely happy for his friend. Patrick deserved to be happy. Andy could always tell better than anyone else what kind of mood Patrick was in. He knew that Patrick was more smitten and happy with Lacie than he had ever been with any other woman. 

After breakfast, Patrick, Lacie and Andy loaded up Lacie's things into her car. 

"Well everything's loaded up. Let's go wake Billie up." Lacie said amused. 

"Already awake hoe!" 

"Good. I didn’t want you to kill me for waking you before noon." Lacie said smiling. 

"I'm not that bad in the mornings." 

"Yes you are." Everyone chimed in at once. 

They all piled into the two cars and headed to Patrick's apartment. When they got there, they saw Joe and Pete standing out front waiting on them. 

Lacie got out of her car. "What are you two doing here?" 

Joe grinned, "We're here to help get you moved in. Can't have a house warming party without your shit being moved in shorty." 

Patrick laughed and loaded Joe and Pete's arms with stuff. When Lacie got inside she noticed that his third bedroom had been cleared out. There was a twin bed and a desk in it. 

"This is where Prue's stuff goes guys. Max's stuff goes into Declan's room. Lacie's stuff goes into my room. If that's OK I mean." Patrick said the last part as he turned to Lacie. She smiled and nodded her head. 

"Where did all of your equipment go Trick?" 

"Part of it is here in the living room and the rest is in the bedroom. I figured Prue needed her own room, while the boys can share one." 

Lacie smiled at how thoughtful Patrick was. She kissed him lightly. 

The rest of the morning and afternoon was spent unpacking their things and setting up in their new home. 

Lacie turned to Patrick as they sat on the couch. Joe and Pete hadn't been kidding when they said they were throwing a party. They had called their ladies and had them show up with food and drinks. All the kids were playing in their rooms. Meagan had brought Saint and Bronx with her and Marie had brought Ruby.  

"So Trick. How does it feel knowing that this is the first night of the rest of our lives?" 

"Wait a minute. Did you finally stop worrying about what might happen and concede that I'm here forever?" 

"No. I'm still worried, but life is too short to worry about everything. So I'm just gonna coast with you." 

"Always quoting my songs to me." Patrick said while shaking his head. 

"Hey if the lyric fits." She said smiling. 

"I love you Lace." 

"I love you too Trick." 

 

 

FIN 

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Sorry this part is kind of a filler piece. I just wanted to explore what would happen if the kids started to call Patrick daddy. Hope you enjoy it!)


End file.
